


Are You Thirsty? For You, Yes

by ama_janee



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gender Neutral Apprentice, Oral Sex, Other, some lines directly from game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/ama_janee
Summary: The Apprentice runs into Julian while on the run from the palace, and they settle in to have a drink. The guards don’t suddenly appear and that second drink leads to a good time in a rented room at the bar.The first chunk of the fic is lines straight from canon, altered internal monologue, then into full canon divergence.





	Are You Thirsty? For You, Yes

My unintentional meetings with Doctor Devorak never seem to go quite right. After falling into a barrel, then into the man himself, the doctor was acting quite awkwardly. To be fair, I had been more in his personal space then my own, but it certainly wasn’t intentional. He moved away from me, releasing my arm just to pat my shoulder, then withdrawing completely. 

“Soooo, last I heard you were headed for the palace. Dare I ask what brings you here?” He asks, meeting my eyes for the first time that night. Here… not sure where here is, exactly, but my best guess is in the alley behind a hole in the wall tavern. The door reads Rowdy Raven. I’ve never heard of it. “Hey. What’s this?” I turn to find the doctor gathering my things, and in his hand is the scroll I had stolen from the library. 

“You tell me.” I reply, attempting to reach around him and grab the scroll. He flings himself out of my reach and holds the scroll above his head, eye skimming the parchment. 

“Where did you find this?”

“Your desk. In the library, at the palace.”

He blinks in confusion and flinches before saying “Ah yes. My desk in the library. At the palace. Little window right above it.” I nod slowly, watching as he rubs his scrunched up brow before rolling the scroll and returning it to me. He looks back at the door of the tavern. “Well, I’m parched, I think I’ll head back in. Are you thirsty? You’re welcome to join me if you’d like to.”

I raise my brow at him and he grins “I still owe you for the reading, you know. My treat?”

“I am thirsty,” I say, warily stepping closer to him. His grin lights his face as he leads the way into the bar. 

“Fantastic. Please, allow me.” He opens the door with a flourish, and I shake my head as I follow him into the bar. Despite the time, the place is in full swing. Julian navigates the crowded bar with ease, greeting some people and easily cutting a path through the press of bodies surrounding a card game. I duck as a raven flies through the window, but none of the other patrons pay the bird any mind. Julian tuts in the bird’s general direction before wrapping an almost protective arm around my shoulder and leading me into a secluded booth that’s tucked into a corner. “What can I get you to drink?” He asks while I tuck as far into the secluded seat as possible. I scan the bar, finding drinks ranging from normal looking to disgusting and some on the spectrum with additional items in them. These items ran from bugs to coins, and didn’t make much sense to me. Julian notices my apprehensive look and says “You know, how about I take care of it and you make yourself comfortable? I’ll be right back.” He brushes his hand over my shoulder as he passes, heading straight for the bar. 

I use the time to scan the crowd, but a brief moment of panic drives me to dig for the deck tucked away in my bag. I sigh with relief when I find the cards all there (well, minus the Emperor) and then refocus my attention across the tavern to watch Julian speak to the barkeep. They’re laughing together, and Julian looks so at ease amongst the crooked and haggard patrons it’s almost unbelievable that he’s supposed to be hiding from the world. Julian collects two steins from the barkeep and starts heading back to our table. 

“Here you are.” He says as he sets a drink in front of me, settling into the seat across from me with his own. I frown at the drink, not seeing any mysterious objects but not quite trusting it either. I nudge it towards the doctor and take his drink straight out of his hands before it meets his lips, and drain it while holding his gaze. He looks unsure of what happened in the span of seconds but returns my stare with growing interest. I slam the empty stein down, and I notice his grin before he raises his to mask it. “Very smart. Never trust a free drink. Though you never know, maybe I’m expecting some kind of payment.” 

I raise my brow and glance at him apprehensively, and feel a light blush grazing my cheeks as he holds my gaze. “What sort of payment are you expecting?”

“How’s about a proper look at that document?” I blink in confusion, before remembering the scroll securely held on my lap. My face is surely burning as I process my misinterpretation, but I pass the scroll over the table. “That face suggests you had other thoughts in your head. There’ll be time for more drinks, and more payment, if you’re disappointed.” I can hear the laughter in his voice, though he’s trying to conceal it. He’s not focused on me anymore, instead hunched over the document with pure concentration on his face. 

“Alright, let’s see. Oof. this light is not for reading. Well it’s a letter, I’m sure you know that. Dear so-and-so-“

“Dear sister,” I interrupt, and his eye flicks up to me, mortification clear on his face. 

“You- you can read this?” I shrug without comment. He doesn’t need to know that’s the only part I could make out. His voice carries admiration as he continues, “Incredible. You know, a cryptographer told me once it would take years of study and look at you. A natural.” I squirm a bit at the praise, and the doctor grind. I can’t figure out why it feels so special when he compliments me. He continues to read part of the letter out loud, before he begins to mumble then stop speaking in general. As he continues reading he’s rubbing his head and the bridge of his nose more, and looks almost in pain and completely drained when finished. He surprises me when he hands the scroll back, then quickly drains the rest of his drink. I try to ask about his sister, but the conversation quickly dies and he excuses himself to get another round of drinks. He gets caught up in the card game on his way back, and ends up with a drink pures on his head. He probably deserved it. When he comes back to the booth, he slides into my seat instead of sitting on the other side of the table. My confusion must show, he shrugs as he hands me one of the drinks and makes a noncommittal sound. “Only seems right if we’re going to be discussing payment for this drink,” he says with a wink, causing me to almost choke on my drink. 

“Didn’t you say the drinks would be payment for the tarot reading? You made me give up the scroll for the first one, so this one is free.”

“We both know nothing is really free. And don’t pretend you weren’t excited when I first mentioned payment.” My face is certainly red now, mostly because he’s right. 

He throws and arm over my shoulder as he laughs and I try to sound defensive when I reply, “I can’t be sure what you mean. I don’t know what you’re expecting as payment, and i am certainly not excited to find out.”

“I don’t think you’ll mind it much.” He says, his other hand finding its way to my thigh. We stare at each other for a moment, and then we’re kissing. I’m not sure who started it, but I don’t care either way, I’m just thankful that one of us made the choice. The doctor is a fantastic kisser, and I think he’s right that I won’t mind paying him back for the drink. My hands find their way to his chest, fisting in his shirt. Julian pulls back first, and I can’t help the disappointed whine that escapes as we separate. “There’s rooms upstairs. I think we should take this somewhere with a bit more privacy?”

I nod quickly and we hastily clear the booth. I gather my stuff while Julian goes to get a key from the barkeep, and then he’s guiding me up the narrow stairs into one of the few rooms. There’s only the bare minimum in furnishing, obviously designed just to hold someone who had a bit too much to drink, but a bed and privacy was more than enough to suit our need. The door is shut and we look at each other for a moment. Slowly I kick off my shoes, and he does the same before he bends down to resume kissing me. It’s even more heated then in the booth, his hands are already working the front of my shirt open as our tongues move against each other. As soon as he pulls the ties of my shirt apart he’s working his mouth down my neck towards my chest. My hands are at the base of his shirt, impatiently pulling it upwards, forcing us to separate while he yanks it the rest of the way of his body. Not that his shirt covered much of his chest in the first place, but seeing him fully exposed was still thrilling. 

Julian grabbed the back of my legs, surprising me by picking me up. I grabbed at his bare back to keep myself from falling, digging my nails into his skin. He shudder at the feeling, but it seemed like it was out of pleasure and not pain like it should’ve been. As he set me on the bed I experimentally dragged my nails down his back, the scratches were shallow but still seemed to do it for the doctor. He whimpered and bucked his hips into mine, then started giving attention to my chest with renewed vigor. I kept my nails pressed into his back until I decided to work my shirt off. Julian ran his hands up my body, focusing attention on my nipples as he worked his mouth lower. He paused his actions for a moment and looked up at me with a bright flush across his face. “How far are you willing to take this?” He asked. 

“As far as you want,” I reply, in a breathy tone. He smirks at me for a second, then goes to work getting my pants of my legs. My undergarments follow, then his mouth is on my bare flesh and I’m seeing stars. I first a hand in his hair as he works his tongue and sharply pull on it. The vibrations of his moan heighten the pleasure, and soon I am getting close to the edge. I pull his hair harder, forcing his mouth away from me. He looks confused, and almost upset like he thinks he did something wrong. “I just think you’re overdressed for the occasion,” I explain in reference to the fact he’s still wearing his pants while I’m fully nude. 

He pulls his pants and undergarments off quickly with no show to it, and I’m rather impressed by his form. He lines himself between my legs, and pauses to meet my gaze. I nod, and he sheaths himself inside me. The stars from earlier almost overtake my vision as he starts with slow thrusts. My hand claws his back and with a whine clear in my voice I tell him to move like he means it. The slow thrusts were clear and measured, now there’s no pace or consistency to thrusts other then quick and deep as he could go. He’s breathing deeper, and his loans are getting more frequent when he tells me “I’m getting close.” It’s at this moment everything has to go to shit. Downstairs there’s a clatter of bells along with a series of loud squawks. 

“Oh for fucks sake.” Julian groans and he fully pulls out. I make some sort of angry sound that comes out as more of a moan then anything. “Palace guards, they’re known to check the rooms, we gotta go.” He offers in explanation as he throws his clothes on, which must not be comfortable with his very noticeable erection. 

“Couldn’t they have waited like three minutes?” I whine, but knowing that I’m also technically on the run, I also start gathering my clothes and getting dressed. We dart down the stairs and out the back door together, fleeing through some back alleys before pausing.

“Listen, keep down this alley and make a sharp left and you should find the marketplace. You can get home from there, right?” I nod and he grabs my arm. “Well, we better meet again. We’ll continue where we left off.” He says with a wink before disappearing in the opposite direction then where I have to go. I stare after him a moment before getting myself collected enough to keep moving.

**Author's Note:**

> To quote Faust: “Here to squeeze!” Because I def want to squeeze Julian. I had to replay the end of the prologue and the whole beginning of the prologue (for like the eighth time lol) to get to the bar with Julian to write this so I hope it’s appreciated. A bit longer than the last cause there’s a little more intro to the smut, but the smut is more smutty so that’s that. 
> 
> Please visit my Arcana tumblr blog @ama-hates-julian. I post my stories there as soon as I upload them, so you’ll never miss a new story! Also, I’ll be taking one shot requests in the future, and I post terrible jokes too.


End file.
